Romione Headcannons
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: A list of all Romione (Ron/Hermione) Headcannons that I have written. These are just short blips. Sometimes they link together some, other times not. All Romione I write on request will be posted here in a nice and tidy spot.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was frustrated. She had agreed to play wizarding chess with Ron and he was not going easy on her. She realized that her skills were not great at it but the current defeat made her very sad. He was moving with no reason and it was confusing her. She was very confident that a good boyfriend should let his girlfriend at least lose in a dignified manner.

She groaned as one of her last two pieces, her king, was finally destroyed. She looked at the board finally without focusing on one spot. Her queen had been cornered near the middle, his king a few spots a way with a tower blocking it. She looked at his many remaining pieces. She let out a burst of laughter when she realized what they formed, a heart. She watched as the tower moved out of the way and his king moved towards her queen. The king got down on his knees in a silent proposal. She looked up at Ron only to find him not in his seat but next to her on his knee.

"Marry me, My Queen?" He asked presenting her a ring befitting any royalty. She tried to hold back her tears before giving a watery nod.

"Of course, My King." She said with a lofty air before he moved forward quickly to kiss her. Chess became a romantic game for them after that, often ending in laughter and kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione tried to get her son to sit still. "No sweetie, stop squirming. This is a book it is for-" She groaned and pulled the book out of his mouth. "It is not food, it is for reading." She said with pursed lips. She quickly glared a Ron who gave a snort from the door way.

"Isn't he a tad young to be turning into a bookworm dear?" He said with a laugh.

She glared and pouted, "If you think you can do better go ahead." She said in aggravation. Ron gave a cocky grin and pulled out the baby-safe Snitch.

"See this little guy? This is a snitch. You catch it. Isn't it shiny? Ooooooo!" He said moving the snitch slowly in front of the child before the child grab it and waved it around cheering and laughing. Ron gave Hermione a confident grin at the now occupied child. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He said earning a joking glare.

"I am sorry, who are you? I was just distracting my child with a snitch and didn't notice you come in." She said with a small grin playing at the corner of her lips.

"Oh, now YOU take the credit. You never can handle being wrong!" He said with a laugh. He later regretted making the child sit still so fast for he was later assigned feeding duty and mashed carrots seemed to go very well in his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione watched Ron over the edges of her book. She was subtle, at first glance it looked like she was reading. Ron and Harry were playing Wizards Chess, Harry losing completely. They tried to have large friendly gatherings right after the war, many relationships were in tender stages, many forged in the war. Hermione's own relationship was like something of a tale and she was afraid she would wake sometimes(though often she dreamed she would when it was a nightmare). They had denied their feelings so long only until a little ball of light and a passionate kiss after destroying a piece of Voldemort finally spoke the truth. Their relationship grew quickly and while they had issues sometimes it was mostly a peaceful bliss. Ron was messy, often tried to pull her from her books, and spoke often of Quidditch. To be fair Hermione was overly neat, rather read, and cared nothing for Quidditch. They fit though. Like pieces to a puzzle.

Ron came over and plucked the book from her hand, slid her bookmark in, and snapped it closed. "Ron!" Hermione cried out annoyed. "I was reading that!" She said glaring.

Ron smiled down at her, "And now you are not. Come. I beat Harry pretty badly and though I should go outside as he sulks, I want you to join me." Ron said pulling her outside of the new and improved Burrow from a giving Harry. It had been the best choice and while it was sullen that Fred was no longer there, it was still home. He pulled a scowling Hermione out of the house and pulled her to the garden to flop down on the grass to look at the stars. With a sigh Hermione joined him. Ron grabbed her hand as he looked up at them. "You know, my brother is somewhere up there..." Ron said looking at them.

Hermione let out a quiet snort, "You think Fred would really be a star, beautiful and the center of a solar system?" She asked causing Ron to laugh.

"No, I guess you are right. He would be a wormhole. Dragging things wherever he wishes, defying everything." Ron said with a smile.

"Sounds about right." Hermione said squeezing his hand in support.

"You I think will one day be a Nebula." Ron said in thought.

Hermione looked over at him, "When did you learn so much about stars?" She said confused.

"Well, I heard science was big among Muggles, especially the smart ones. So I thought it would help if I could talk about them with you...they are actually interesting." Ron said turning his head to look at her.

"Thank you. I liked science, it is how I was able to adapt to potions and other classes so easily. You don't have to change for me though. I love you just the way you are." Hermione said smiling. Ron moved onto his elbow to lean over and give her a kiss.

"And I love you just the way you are, I want to accept all of you." He said looking down at her. "Hermione, I want you to be apart of my life forever...marry me?" He asked slipping a ring out of his pocket. Hermione glanced at the ring and back at his face quickly before a large grin spread on her face.

"I don't know...you did claim I will be a Nebula...don't know if that works for me." She said with a sly smile. Ron gave her an annoyed look before she leaned up to give him a peck on the lips, "Of course I will marry you. Don't ever expect me to draw our initials in a heat on a window though." She said laughing.

He placed his forehead on hers laughing. "You just had to remind me of that." He said laughing. Their wedding was done at night, under the blanket of stars like he proposed, she had to laugh at the wine glasses that had their initials carved in hearts. She knew he would get retribution somehow at that reminder.


End file.
